The present invention relates to lock systems, and more particularly to electronic controllers for lock systems.
A lock for a door generally includes a latchbolt or latch moveably disposed within a door and engageable with a frame to releasably secure the door therewithin. Typically, the door has interior and exterior handles that are each rotated, pushed or otherwise displaced so as to disengage the latch from the frame to enable the door to be opened. Often, such door locks are provided with a device for alternatively preventing and enabling disengagement of the latch from the frame, for example, by connecting or disconnecting one or both handles from the latch. Further, certain locks include electronic systems or mechanisms for releasably connecting the handles with the latch, for example by a motor-actuated clutch.